


Auf Wiedersehen

by Empress_of_the_Damned



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Her last 50 years summed up, I Had To, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_the_Damned/pseuds/Empress_of_the_Damned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending her time rather stupidly, Julchen makes sure the last three days of her life are spent as well as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about this but, at the same time, I'm not.   
> But I am sorry for the length. Then again, maybe time flies at the end of your life?

She had been able to feel it since the day she reunified with her brother and, while it had left the forefront of her mind for a long time after that, Julchen knew what was going to happen. She just never knew when. 

When the gates opened and there was a flood of people from the East eager to get over to see their families, Julchen was one of the first people let through in a crowd. It had taken time for her to get from her ‘home’ in Russia back to Berlin but the minute she was let through, she was tackled by her much taller and stronger little brother. 

Fireworks were let off, people drank. It was colourful and loud, just like the representative of those returning. 

 

About two weeks after they had reunited and become the same country, the albino girl had fallen unconscious and she had looked terribly ill. For about three days, she had been out cold and it had been determined in that time that Julchen was slowly dying. It was to be expected but that didn't change how much it hurt. After all, when a country no longer has a country, how can they be expected to survive?

A meeting had been called to discuss what they could do to help her and, for once, no one argued. It was as though the fact that one of their own, the one who had helped most of them through the worst of things, was dying made them realise that they aren't as immune to mortality as they once thought. Between them, it was decided that those who meant a lot to her would take on the task of sharing a portion of their immortality with her in an attempt to keep Prussia alive. 

See, each nation experiences an odd phenomenon in which they can share their immortality with a creature so as they have a companion in a lonely world. None of them quite knew how it worked but they would be foolish to question it. They were all just glad that it did work.

 

* * *

 

A few years on, it had been working just fine. Julchen was none the wiser to it all however had grown restless. It was as though she was itching to do something worthwhile instead of just sitting around all day. Because of that, she was always visiting someone and it was as though they all humoured her. They all helped her though and were adamant that she stayed alive. They adored the girl who acted like a terrible yet fun aunt and wanted to keep her safe. 

There were some things that put a strain on the immortality being shared with her: getting too worked up, dangerous things, smoking, getting the crap beaten out of her, things she did often. After all this time, she had yet to quit smoking, was still forever picking fights, and she was unable to so much as go to a meeting without unintentionally being a burden on others.

Everyone argued just as they always had and, just like her brother, Julchen had a short temper when it came to people arguing when they were supposed to be working. As if being stuck in a noisy room full of people wasn't bad enough, no one listened because no one else could hear. So, just like Ludwig, she eventually snapped and started yelling.

“Quiet!” She shouted, her voice booming and it was no wonder those two were related. Where else would he have learnt it from? “Now, everyone is to sit down and shut up unless they have something important and on topic to say!” Fingers shakily gripped at the table in an attempt to keep her balance but, in the end, the stress exerted on her physical form ended up causing Julchen to fall unconscious again after about ten years of being reunified. That definitely stopped them arguing.

It was that meeting which resulted in her being banned from them for the sake of her wellbeing. 

So she spent more time with the people around her when they weren't busy instead of at meetings. Francis, Antonio, and Mathias were the ones she spent the most time with however she had grown fond of quiet afternoons with Roderich. They played beautiful duets together and she was able to find a way to properly relax. Still, they spent a lot of time eating cake and drinking tea but it was better than her smoking.

 

It took her fifteen years to quit smoking with his help.

 

* * *

 

Ludwig had spent a lot more time with her in the end decade of her life and was the one who noticed her being strange in her last three days. 

Firstly, she had locked herself in the room full of instruments she had lost the ability to play and just sat in there, writing. A will was composed, leaving her most precious things to her brother and her best friend in the care of her other best friends. Letter after letter was composed to the people she cared about, a stack of them being left on her piano under a paperweight. Her trusty companion, Gilbird, had stayed with her through her last few days, as he had since she got back. The only time he ever left her side was when she wanted to shower or go in the bath. He knew what was happening too, he was just waiting. For the rest of that day, she just played her piano and sang as a form of stress relief.

The day after that, she had organised for everyone to come over and watch something stupid, everyone bringing their favourite DVD. It was a nice bonding day and a way for her to sort of say goodbye without telling anyone. They all laughed, cried, some of them got really into some of them like Inception and spent about an hour trying to figure out what had happened. 

On the third and final day, not much happened. Ludwig and Julchen sat around in their pyjamas and watched a football game, played with the dogs, went out for a walk… By the end of the day, they were both tired and fell asleep in each other's arms. The tall, muscular blond didn't notice a missing warmth that had never been there in the first place, he had never noticed his much shorter older sister was cool to the touch. The only warm things in that bed had been him and their three dogs who had decided to stay there that night. 

In the middle of the night, Julchen had gotten up and left her letter to her brother on his desk as well as a bundle of ones for other people. After everything was sorted, she smiled sadly and turned to the old man and slightly younger blond one who had come to escort her on her trip to the afterlife. Taking the hands of two of the most important men in her life, they began the stroll to heaven where she could take her place amongst the great Ancients.

 

* * *

 

As it happens, much like a cockroach can survive for a while without its head, a nation can survive for three days after their heart stops to tend to any unfinished business. That meant Julchen had three days after she technically died to sort everything out before she vanished into thin air. She liked to think she spent them well.

 

In the morning, there was no trace of where she had gone other than the letters which explained everything, including that she would be happy where she was going and that she would see everyone again when the time came. 

Each individual letter told every person a different piece of information however only a few of those were notable. For example, Ludwig's told him to ask Feliciano about the Holy Roman Empire, Lovino’s said to make the most out of life and to just let Antonio take him out on a date some time. But all of them said she loved them and would miss them all. And that was the most harsh truth ever. 

The letters, while all different, were all signed off the same way in the same cursive writing which was far too elegant for someone built for war.

‘ _Auf Wiedersehen,_

_Julchen xx_ ’

 

Fifty years after she returned home, a ceremony was held to mourn the loss of a dear friend. It was colourful and noisy, just like the woman herself. And it was fun.

 

 

Julchen Beilschmidt was very happy to watch that from her place in heaven.

Even though they snuck out on occasion, her and Germania never directly interacted with their family members since it was just too painful for everyone involved. Rome just ended up hurting people in the end. So they watched from a distance, did random acts of kindness to make those people's lives better, watched them recover from their loss and move on. 

Perhaps that was the most satisfying thing to see. 

 

 


End file.
